grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luca Mera
Early Life Welcome to New Park! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 10 The Lynch A new show it’s taking the world and the town by storm. The Lynch is a programme hosted by Sean Lynch who is an opinionated man who likes to shout on TV over any so-called cause which helps to rile up his fans in support and to go after the supposed injustice. Nanny Prescot has never heard of the show but Devon, Champaine and Randy Morris all love it. Soon however Devon is a subject of a lynching as they call it when he is said on the TV to be that of injustice needing to be gone after. Nanny Prescot immediately takes a disliking to the show and its lynching and the whole premise. However, many others seem to be in it and are excited as they are around Nanny Prescot and Sean makes an announcement he is going to do an episode in Grasmere Valley. People line up as they give their grievances to Sean for them to air. Among those there is Tommy Cartlidge, who after being wrongfully accused of embezzlement from Ruddy Abbott (Welcome to New Park), Tommy wants what he did to be aired for everyone to go after him. Ruddy Abbott, his cousins Luca Mera and Casper Mera are also present, Ruddy however wants forgiveness from Tommy and has come to down knowing he lives in the town just to do that. He feels he is making progress but when Ruddy mistake is made public by Sean Ruddy is vilified and his face is punched by Tommy. Nanny Prescot is horrified as the town try to turn on him and manages to get him to safety. But not before in true fashion she gives a piece of her mind to Sean Lynch and exposes him being nothing but a guy who is intent on wanting to tear down others. At the end Ruddy is distraught that he can never be able to repair his friendship with Tommy after what had happened and is depressed by such a thing. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 17 Christmas Served with Chili Con Carne He is among those on the Christmas Committee helping arrange what to do for the Christmas Day Carol Service at the church in Gracefield and he has the privilege beforehand to hear what Kevin Davis is speaking about which is Chili Con Carne. Luca hearing the full context mind is blown by the concept and during the meeting encourages everyone as Kevin mentions the topic to trust him as it would be a sound Gospel presentation. The likes of Daisy and Nanny Prescot cannot believe that can be the case if the talk is on the food Chili Con Carne but in the end when Kevin reveals that Chili Con Carne reminds of Christmas as in Chili Con Carne literally means in Latin Chili in meat and then links that the Christmas story is God in Carne, God in meat and talking about the Incarnation and how it relates to God coming down to earth to die on the cross for the forgiveness of sinners, everyone elses mind is blown as Luca's was. Episode 18 2020 Vision Luca is seen during the News Year Eve to New Years Day 2020 Vision town hall meeting saying he will go home after Bouncy Jess says will Make 2020 if she ends up saying great. He also confirms to The Real DC that no one is interested in looking for aliens next, year something that she wants the town to do in 2020.